


The Promised Island

by FanganBeach



Category: Fanganronpa - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, The Promised Neverland, sdra2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanganBeach/pseuds/FanganBeach
Summary: In a orphanage they all live happily and peacefully, they play and study and laugh everyday until they are adopted. But after learning that their home is not what it seems the children must carefully plan their escape.
Relationships: Maeda Yuki/Yomiuri Nikei, Yuki & Sora, Yuki/Sora/Nikei
Kudos: 9





	1. Childish Dreams

|The grace field house was beaming with joy, little footsteps of the children running and walking around in the green grass outside the house, most filled with smiles on their faces...except one.|

|A small little boy with orange hair and a small ahoge, while playing a harmless game of tag he accidentally wandered too far out all the way to the orphanage's entrance gate.|

|He along with all his siblings has been warned not to go near the gate, to stay near their home and in fathers line of sight. but despite this here he was looking up in curiosity at the giant gate putting his small hands on two of its bars.|

|"What are you doing?" a sudden voice broke his trance of wonder turning it into surprise as he turned around letting out a yelp. A small girl with white hair that was held into a ponytail with a red scrunchie and brown eyes that were as normal and plain as they could come and yet somehow they were so...different. And then there was the little boy next to her, tan skin with light purple amethyst eyes and black hair with some of it almost covering his left eye.|

|"Sora! Nikei! what are you doing here!?" the little boy shouted in surprise, those two kids nikei and sora were his best friends and his siblings. "I saw you run here, so I came to get you," Sora responded bluntly, walking next to him looking at the gate, causing the child to turn around and look back at the gate again. "I was just following her," Nikei added walking to the boys' other side and looking at the gate as well.

"....Do you guys ever wonder what's outside the gate?" the orange-haired boy asked curiously. "A city, that should be obvious," Sora responded. "Oh, right..." The boy replied pausing before nikei spoke up suddenly. "What do you want to do..once we go outside?" The other two looked over at him, the boy automatically responded: "I wanna ride a train!" he exclaimed excitedly, "I would like to go to a restaurant one day." Sora commented smiling softly, "What about you nikei?" sora asked a curious look on her face. "...Well, I've always wanted to-"|

|And then suddenly the faded sound of a bell ringing snapped them out of their conversation. "Lunch!" The boy yelled, the three turning away from the gate. "Race you to the house!" Sora exclaimed in a confident and cocky tone, Nikei stuck his tongue out at her and the two proceeded to race back to the house while the little orange-haired child ran after them trying to keep up.

"Iroha quit shaking the bell so hard your going to break it!" A little girl with pink hair and blue eyes yelled at another little girl with brown hair, she harshly took the small bell from Iroha causing her to somehow lose balance and fall. "Weeeeh!!! you don't have to grab it so forcefully yoruko!!" She cried out causing the father of the house to speed walk over to the two and helping Iroha up. "Yoruko please don't act like that with Iroha y'know she's sensitive!" Father exclaimed letting out a sigh and checking his pocket watch. "Where are those three? oh goodness..."

It was already two minutes past lunch and all the other children aside from yoruko and Iroha was inside, all except for those three kids. "Papa!" Sora shouted speeding up to the man and stopping nikei following afterword. "there ya are! I was getting worried sick!" Father exclaimed putting his hands to his torso and making an angered but concerned expression. "Now where is...Yuki!" Father let out a shout seeing Yuki, the little orange-haired boy run up all out of breath and his cheeks all pink.

"I'm.....I'm sorry for being late Papa...i got lost..." Yuki explained holding his hands to his knees and catching his breath before standing up normally. "I told ya not to leave my eye of sight! you're too young to be wanderin around on your own! I was worried sick!" The grown man yelled slightly before taking a deep breath and turning to a calm expression. "It's fine...But please don't do that again!" "I won't, I promise!" Yuki smiled hugging the older man, and he hugging back in turn smiling warmly. "Now inside with all of you, you must be starved!" Father exclaimed taking Yuki's hand in one and Iroha's in another as they all walked into the house happily.|


	2. An Ordinary Day

|Six years later|

|The house was silent, nothing but sleeping children could be heard along with the father preparing breakfast. The sun slowly started to reach the bedroom windows causing light to enter the room and slowly awake the children, Yuki woke up first rubbing his eyes and letting out a small yawn before forming a smile and announcing happily: "Wake up everyone! It's morning time!"|

|This announcement was enough to fully awake the children and the ones who were still asleep started to awake too. The children began to sit up and get ready, some of the older kids helping the smaller ones get ready for the day. Yuki quickly got out of bed and brushed his hair, taking off his slippers and putting on the light brown laceless shoes all the orphan kids wore. Once he was finished he paced out of the bedroom and headed to the diner hall, bunches of smiling faces welcoming him.|

|"Good morning Yuki." Sora said she was currently carrying one of the younger kids, She always tried her best to help the younger ones when she could so it wasn't surprising.

"Morning Yuki," Nikei said bluntly, Nikei was just carrying around his notebook like always, he liked to write so he always had it with him.

"Did you guys wake up early, I didn't see you when getting ready.." Yuki asked mildly curious, "Nikei was wandering around again so I decided to give him a harmless scare with yoruko." Sora explained with a small mischievous smile. "It was not harmless, You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nikei snapped out sora with a slight whine causing sora to chuckle a little, "So you admit you were scared?" Sora asked with a cocky tone. "N-Not true! I'll get back at you for this sora you'll see!" Nikei responded with slight anger, sora was about to respond until another kid interrupted the two.

"Guys sit down, it's prayer time!" A blond-haired girl said in a sing-song like tone, Sora put down the child she was carrying and every one of the kids started to sit down in a chair, the table was so long and big it had room for every single child, it already had all the food set on it now they were just waiting for father.|

|"Great you're all here!" Father entered the dining hall closing the door gently behind him, Father was quite tall he had green eyes and green medium length hair that was slightly spiky plus a tall light brown hat, A black-ish like coat with no distinguishable features, and a dull grey shirt and black tie underneath. "Now let's start our prayer and start the day with a nice breakfast!" Father announced joyfully, everyone went into a prayer position clasping their hands together and holding their heads to their hands, and closing their eyes. Father started the prayer, it was the typical thank you for our food and lives prayer it was used every day every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Once prayer time was finished everyone went out of prayer position and started to eat|

|Once he finished his food Yuki proceeded to take his plate, fork, spoon, and cup to the sinks and start to wash his dishes and afterward wash his own hands and dry them off. Once all the children had finished their food and washed their dishes and hands Father spoke again, "Alright kids, it's test time! head to the testing room and get ready!" with that the children walked out of the diner hall and headed upstairs to the second room, It was filled with desks with tablets, headphones, and odd like pens on each one. All the kids began to sit down except for the kids under six who were told by father they could play outside. Yuki, Sora, Nikei, and the rest of the children put on the headphones and turned the tablets on.|


	3. Test and Tag

|Father entered the room walking up to the front and putting his hands behind his back. "I'm sure you all know how testing works by now, but if anyone has forgotten let me give a quick explanation! Each question will either be about math, science, vocabulary, or health. You have nine seconds to answer each question, once you are finished please submit your test and wait for everyone to finish. You may begin when I say start." Father began to walk to the back of the room and stand next to the light switch while the children prepared to start.|

|The light switch was flicked off, turning all the light off in the room with the exception of the tablets. "Start!" Father exclaimed triggering the kids to begin answering test questions doing the best they could and being as fast as they could. After a while one by one, the children would complete and submit their test, A short brown-haired girl with golden eyes lightly clasped her head onto the desk in exhaustion. "Finally..!" She exclaimed as the girl behind her finished as well. "Jeez, why does the test have to take so long!?" She snapped in annoyance. "Now now, you won't get smarter if ya don't memorize this stuff y'know?" Father said nervously hoping not to make the girl snap at him.|

|Father proceeded to turn the lights back on and walked back to the front of the room. Grabbing a tablet similar to the ones used to take the tests from the small table behind him. He lightly messed with the tablet till he ended up on some sort of program that displayed the test results, he smiled softly looking up at the children happily. "And the top scorers are...Sora, Nikei, and Yuki good job you three!" Father looked back at the tablet screen briefly looking over the results again before turning it off and putting it back on the small table.|

|"Can't say I'm surprised, you three always get top score." A blue-haired girl with her right eye closed said casually with a smile on her face. "Your forgetting that one time where yuki got average," Yoruko added, messing with her left bang slightly. "You gotta tell us how you managed that Yu." The blue-haired girl spoke again in a teasing manner.|

|"I was just distracted! It was one time!" Yuki raised his voice a little embarrassed by the attention. "What distracted you though? You're usually very focused at study time yuki..." a girl with purple to pink gradient hair and round eyes softly spoke up as well causing another girl with circle-shaped glasses to speak up as well, "perhaps it was because he was studying with a certain someone." She said softly but bluntly causing yuki to become even more embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with studying with friends! And there's no shame in getting average either!" Iroha exclaimed though the last part sounded more to reassure her than yuki. Though it still seemed to help, kind of.|

|"Alrighty everyone that's enough, now it's free time so go on outside and have fun till lunch." Father announced and in only a few seconds all the kids were rushing out the door excitedly, heading out to the entrance door of the orphanage and running out, laughter and chatter starting to fill the air. "Hey hey, let's play tag again!" A girl with pink to gradient hair like the other girl suggested optimistically, "Only if sora is the tagger, she's the only one who does it right." A small boy with colorful scraggly hair said not seeming to care about the way he said his remark. Ignoring that sora responded: "I don't see why not, as long as everyone is okay with it." Most of the other kids agreed with sora being the tagger except for the girl with glasses and a boy wearing his golden hair in a ponytail.|

|"I'd rather not participate this time, I want to catch up on my book." The girl explained and then walked to the nearby tree, sitting down and opening up the book she had been holding to read. "As much as I want to, I already had my exercise today and papa said I can't overwork myself." The boy explained casually, another boy with tanned skin and long red hair with a wavy fringe spoke up, "bro don't tell me you missed breakfast just for an early jog or something." The golden-haired boy sat down on the grass sighing to himself, "kinda...I made it in time for prayer though so no big deal." The other boy pointed at the other shouting suddenly "YOU GOTTA STOP DOING THAT!!" The other just responded with a look of concern, the red-haired boy looked around noticing he was bringing attention to himself causing him to go red in the face with embarrassment, holding himself as comfort.|

|"I-I mean...it's not healthy to be doin that stuff so early...you should at least have breakfast first Hajime..." the boy said after a bit of awkward silence, Hajime responded with a shrug and a simple "I'll try not to do that much anymore k?" After that, the tanned boy headed to the other kids who would participate in the game of tag. "Remember, once I cover my eyes and turn around run as far away from me as you can," Sora explained, the reminder was most likely directed at the younger kids. "Everyone ready?" She asked getting a bunch of yelling yeses and cheers in response, she smiled and proceeded to turn around.|

|Sora waited a few seconds before covering her eyes, listening to everyone preparing to run off, slight adrenaline starting to kick in. "One..." she heard a few run-off probably the smaller kids like Iroha, Hibiki, and Yuri perhaps. "Two..." she heard a few more run away probably Shinji, Yuki, and Kanade. "Three." Sora heard the rest of her sibling's runoff, Ryutaro carried Midori on his back but ran off just fine, Misaki bolted into the woods to look for a hiding spot, Setsuka ran off going behind the house, and the rest of the kids ran to random places hoping to not be caught. Meanwhile, Nikei sat in front of the big tree with Kokoro watching it all unfold from a distance...|


End file.
